


X-Men

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Complete rewrite, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: Leave what you know at the door;you won't need it here.A complete and total rewrite of all the X-Men films.May contain: unnecessary poking fun, random dinner scenes, favoritism.





	1. Prologue

It was 1951.

Charles Xavier was ten years old,a bitter child,battered by a world he dared not question.

The voices- _when would they stop screaming?_

 

_It's only in 1954,as he holds his dying brother close,that he realizes they're not in his head._

 

It is 1943,and Erik Lehnsherr is being torn from his family for reason he didn't understand.

All he wanted was his mother and his father back.

 

He throws a fight- _the gate bends to his will,but it's not enough to get his mama back._

 

_It's still 1943 when they blow her brains out in front of him._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A reckoning of great proportions

It is 1962,and the world is heating up like oil in a skillet.

Men all over the world fear the end of the greatest species to ever roam the earth.

Erik Lehnsherr is not one of those men.

 

He is gloriously calm. For him,the world has but one purpose: finding and killing the men who broke his family and took their names.

 

Today's target is special: Klaus Vanderschmidt,a spy ring leader.

Not only did the leader of the ring cause trouble for Erik,but for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. 

They had noticed his work and recruited him.

He had no reason not to join up with them,other than the constant fear he felt. It might limit his options,but it would also allow him easier access to resources,and he'd be able to knock off more high profile targets.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help me think up a name,please?
> 
> Read and review please!


End file.
